Another Sappy Love Story
by Yumi Koruda
Summary: Three new girls move to a new town and meet you should already know... Johnny Dally Ponyboy So Yeah have fun. These events are based on real happenings in our lives.
1. Introductions

_**Just another Sappy Love Story**_

_**By Yumi Koruda**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. Everyone would jump Marcia if I did.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introductions**_

**Jacob Allen LaRusso**

Age: 21

-blonde hair, bluish-gray

-black T-shirt that says Feral Farm, skinny jeans, blue and white sneakers.

-best friends with Darry

Called, Jack-ob, brother

Second Smartest

Not much of a fighter

-drinks Vodka in orange juice

Likes: Bread, He loves rap music_** (Not really)**_

Hates: boys around his sisters (_**Extremely Overprotective**_), Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally and rotten bread.

**Gabby Moon LaRusso**

Age: 17

-blonde, blue eyes

-Korn Sweatshirt and orange sweat pants, pink converse

-Likes Dally but to proud to admit

Smartest Child

See's no point in fight but enjoys hitting people.

Not much of a fighter but enjoys the rush

Quiet

-drinks Chocolate Milk

Likes: Potato Chips, Ikuto (_Eek-toe_) from Shugo Chara, Ichigo (_Ee-chee-go_) from Bleach.

Hates: Steve, Commitment to a long term relationship, man perfume, doesn't like her hair down, won't take off jacket.

**Karley LaRusso**

Age: 15

-short brown hair, greenish blue, wears glasses

-black T-shirt with Car logo in flames, black jeans, bleached jean jacket

-Obsessed with Johnny but suffers from split personality.

Third Smartest

Love fighting but would rather stare at Johnny from a distance.

Takes pills to calm nerves

-drinks Cherry Cola

Likes: Johnny (_**a lot**_), Cheeseburgers, Cheese Whiz, everything with cheese, Johnny's eyes.

Hates: whores, Johnny's parents, Steve and Two-Bit, omnivores_** Hates washing her hair**_

**Katt Lina LaRusso**

Age: 14

-long brown hair, brown almost black eyes

-red shirt that says "LOVE KILLS SLOWLY- Ed-Hardy, with blue jeans and neon stitching, black south pole sneakers

-Extremely happy, thinks Sodapop is cute, but likes Ponyboy more.

Smart in her own way likes to burst into song and say random stuff.

Takes anti-depressants everyday

Loves fighting the most.

Gives people nicknames.

Drinks- anything sweet

Likes: Chocolate cake, roast beef subs, art, music, and ... mostly everything

Hates: being ignored, told she is annoying, _**really hates being called 13 because she is 14 and you know it!**_

* * *

><p>The LaRusso family started out as a somewhat normal family living in California. Soon the father died from cancer leaving his wife depressed. His money was left to the oldest, Jacob. The wife went mad because he only left her a photograph they were younger. She soon decided that Karley was the devil and kicked her out. Then signed some papers disowning the kids.<p>

Karley and Katt were close so when Karley had to leave, Katt followed like a lost dog. Gabby, being mature, called their brother. He said he would by a house and all three of them could live with him. Gabby didn't have to go, but her crazy mother was starting to scare her.

Jacob bought a fantastic mansion in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Where a gang of our favorite greasers live…

Ponyboy Curtis was walking out of the old movie house thinking. The sun was hiding behind a few clouds. He started on his way home. As he made his way down the sidewalk he glanced at a window. He took a comb out combed back his greasy dark hair. He gave himself an accomplishment smile.

Until, he noticed a glossy red mustang turn the corner. Ponyboy placed his comb back and started walking fast to his house. He noticed the red car follow him slowly. He pace became faster. As he turned a corner, the car skidded past him. He was barely hit. He started to run down a road. "Dam," he cursed under his breath as he reached a dead end.

The mustang pulled up in front of him. He backed away as four Socs got out of the car. One pulled out a switchblade and came towards the poor defenseless boy. The Soc lunged at Pony. He landed right on top of him. The Soc held the blade to Pony's neck.

"How 'bout a haircut, greaser," the Socs threatened as the blade went deeper.

Ponyboy closed his eyes tightly. His breathing hitched. Waiting for the end. When suddenly then man on top of him was pulled off. Ponyboy was still too scared to open his eyes. He pulled himself up and leaned against whatever was close to him. He couldn't breathe and then felt something really hard hit him on the side of the head. The impact was so hard he was knocked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ponyboy POV<strong>_

I heard voices…girl voices… and a boy. I opened my eyes slowly. There on her knees, was a young girl around my age or younger. She was gazing at me with black, no, dark brown eyes. Her brown bangs covered her face slightly as the rest of long hair went down her back. She leaned closer.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Only then I saw the light bruise on left cheek. It was very light so it must have been new or going away.

I only stared at her and nodded my head slowly. When I nodded my head felt very heavy and there was a pain in my neck. Then I noticed my shit was slightly wet… with blood. My eyes got big. I had blood coming out of a gash in my neck and go down my shirt.

I heard something tear. When I looked back up at the girl she tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of her shirt. She wrapped it around my neck and tied it in the back.

"Do you think you hit his head hard enough, Your Highness?" she giggled and looked over a girl with bright blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a wooden bat in one hand and was leaning on it.

"Yeah, Gabby, Ugly could've had brain damage," a girl with glasses spoke, "If there wasn't any already."

"I don't think he's ugly, Karlyle," unidentified girl said. I felt my face turn light red.

Gabby, I suppose, didn't answer. She just gave a funny look at the girl next to me before she spoke, "He's not dead. So, his brain should be okay." So that was the bang on my head.

"Did any of you get hurt?" a voice said. A boy, or man, said.

"Katt was the only one who was hit, but she is okay. Gabby got most of them pretty good. Katt and I made some good hits, and well know one is hurt."

Katt … Her name was Katt. "What do you mean no one was hurt, look at this poor boy he is covered in blood," Katt said.

"I'm fine," I spoke up.

Katt looked over at me with happy smile. "If you say so, boy."

"I know I'm a boy, my name is Ponyboy, Ponyboy Michael Curtis," I said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ponyboy," Katt smiled.

There was very long pause… Really long. Eventually the young man spoke up, "We should leave. I have some nice homemade Hawaiian bread waiting at home for us."

"Well, I don't want Hawaiian bread," Katt opposed.

"Well, I don't care what you want. We can't let it go bad," he implied.

"You are the only one who eats it anyway. Plus, we got it yesterday, Jacob," Gabby said.

Jacob gave a shocked looked. "We did no such!" he gaped.

"What about some cheeseburgers," Karlyle spoke up.

"But we had cheeseburgers two days ago," Katt replied.

"They have bread in them!" Jacob yelled.

"Can't we help the child?" Katt yelled while pointing at me.

"I am okay and I am not a child," I said formal. She called me a child. I am a solid 14-year-old boy. I have been 14 for a month and you think people would get that threw their head.

"Ugly, you look a normal ugly 13-year–old-boy, just like Katt," Karlyle sneered. I cringed.

Suddenly, Katt jumped up, which scared the shit out of me. She put one hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Karlyle, "You Karlyle, are wrong, I am not 13. _**I am 14 and you know it!**__**I have been 14 for a week! So, get it straight,**_"she huffed, "Plus, Ponyboy is not ugly." With that my face became redder then the first time she said it.

"Hey Ponyboy!" a heard someone yell. I looked around. Sodapop was running towards me waving his arm.  
>I tried to stand up, but fell back on my ass. Soda walked right in front of me. "Nice going Ponyboy. Fall in front of three pretty girls," he said while pulling me up. Soda helped support me up. Behind him were Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve.<p>

Darry walked right up to Jacob, "Thanks, man, for saving my brother. You must be really strong."

Jacob stared at him, "Dude, I didn't do it. My sisters did." He said it so simply that Darry just stared in shock. If you think about, it was weird. A bunch of random girls showing up and kicking four Socs asses. They _were _girls after all.

_**Normal POV**_

While Darry and Jacob were talking, the rest of the gang went to Ponyboy.

Johnny walked right up to Ponyboy and asked, "You OK, man?"

Ponyboy gave Johnny a truthful smile, "Yeah I'm fine."  
>"Oh my God. It's a puppy!" Katt yelled and ran right up to Johnny. "He is so cute!" She pushed herself into Johnny chest.<p>

Karley grabbed her sister by the collar of her shirt and jerked he away from Johnny. _**"I saw him first!" **_Karley shouted. Then she turned to Johnny. "What's your name, Pretty Boy?"

"Johnny Cade," he replied timidly with a blush.

"Well it's nice to meet you Johnny Cade. My name is Karley LaRusso soon to be Cade," she said the last part especially fast.

"What?" Johnny said bewildered.

Karley just smiled. Katt grabbed Karley by her arm. "Look, Karlyle, a super model," she said pointing at Sodapop. Soda smirked at the comment. "What's your name, boy?"

"Jr. Sodapop Patrick Curtis," he said grinning.

All three girls stared a Soda for a moment. "He's so much prettier, then the California surfers."

"Johnny's better looking than him," Karley sneered.

Johnny was again bewildered when he said, "What?"

"Gabby, Karley, Katt, get over here," Jacob called his sisters over.

"What is it Jacob?" Gabby asked.

"Darry, my man here, has offered to take us out to Dairy Queen," he stated.

"I want to go to DQ with Ponyboy and his super model brother," Katt confirmed.

"If Pretty Boy goes, so will I," Karley declared.

There was a moment of silence before Gabby spoke, "Do they have potato chips at DQ?"


	2. Darry Queen

Another Sappy Love Story

By Yumi Koruda and JohnnyCakes148

Disclaimer: We do not own the Outsiders… Sadly. Alternatively, Dairy Queen or anyone else except the crazy OC. Characters are a tad bit OOC. We do however do own Darry Queen.

Get in crazy with the cheese whiz!

Chapter 2: Darry Queen

As Karley walked through the doors of Dairy Queen, she discovered something very extraordinary. She took her seat next to Johnny and said, "You do realize Darry is a queen."

Everyone was silent. "What?" Darry said surprised.

"You are the queen of dairy," she said.

He stared at the child in confusion. "How so?" he asked.

"Are you really that stupid, or can you just not read?" she stated with pride.

"What?" he asked again.

Karley shook her head in disappointment. "This restaurant is called Dairy Queen, and your name is Darry; therefore I, Karley LaRusso soon to be Cade (Johnny blinked at the girl) have concluded that Darry is a Queen."

There was another long pause, until Sodapop opened his mouth, and said, "whose goanna order the food?"

"The queen of course," Two-Bit said silently.

Darry instantly turned his head and gave Two-Bit a hard glare that could kill. "You can almost hear him glare," Katt said quietly. Darry turned his glaring abilities toward the little girl.

Gabby cleared her throat, "I think Steven and Keith should do it."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Two-Bit yelled.

"My brain is far more intelligent than yours, child," Gabby stated while Karley nodded.

"What do you kiddies want then?" Steve asked.

"I want cheeseburgers," she added, "with extra cheese."

"Roast and cheese sandwich," Katt said.

"What about you, girly?" Two-Bit asked Gabby.

"Some potato chips."

They don't have potato chips here," he said then walked away with Steve.

At that moment Gabby was extremely displeased. Wouldn't you? Think of your all time favorite thing. When you want it you should get it, right. Gabby would absolutely not put up with this. She sat strait up in her chair and looked straight at her big brother. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go to the store and buy me a bag of chips," she demanded in a strait tone.

Jacob just got up and walked out the door, preparing for his not so dangerous mission to get his younger sister a bag fried potatoes. The one thing he was destined to do.

"Why doesn't he listen when we tell him do stuff," Karley asked.

"I think Her Highness is Jack-ob's favorite," Katt said.

"That would explain a lot," Karley commented, "What do you think Gabby?"

By then Gabby was upset and was sulking at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"So, kiddies, what brings you to Tulsa?" Sodapop asked.

Katt and Karley looked at each other. Katt took a deep breath. "Well, it started when our daddy died from lung cancer. After that our mommy went little…"

"Crazy, Psycho, Mad, Idiotic, Zany, some other word that means insane," Karley ranted.

"… Yeah something like that. Anyway, when our family got our dads will it read the Jack-ob would get his money. There was a lot. Then our mommy started saying some strange things."

"Like?" Darry asked.

"Like, I am how I am supposed to be the Devil," Karley said, "She kicked me out, and since Katt's _extremely_ co-dependent she followed me. Gabby followed because that crazy lady was starting to scare her."

"We had nowhere to go, so we called Jack-ob and he bought us a house here in Tulsa," Katt finished, "We had to live on the streets alone. It was really cold and we had to use news paper to sleep. Karlyle kept getting sick and one time ended up in the hospital."

Johnny suddenly became really emotional. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. His stupid eyes just had to let a tear drop go down his cheek.

Karley looked at him, "Have you been crying Pretty boy?"

"No," he said simply, "I just got something in my eye."

"In both?" Karley asked.

"Um… Yeah," he said.

"You're lying," she said flatly.

Johnny said nothing. "You have very pretty eyes, Pretty boy," Karley said.

Johnny's face got red. "I-I-I guess yours are pretty too," he said having trouble.

"LIES!" Karley shouted as everyone in the place stared at her.

Johnny got scared and tried to scoot away, but Karley just got closer.

"Karlyle, you scared the puppy," the youngest girl said.

She shook her head, "No, we're getting along just fine."

Suddenly Dally burst through the doors. "I heard someone yell lies!" shouted Dallas. "Did I miss something?"

Ponyboy shook his head, "Nope, just Karley-"

"Karlyle!" Karley shouted.

"Fine, Karlyle was just yelling at Johnny." Dallas glared at the loud girl.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Well, Karlyle complemented Johnny on his eyes, and he said that hers are pretty too. Then she. . . Got a little out of hand, and yelled, 'LIES'."

Dally got mad, "You stupid broad! You don't yell at Johnny!"

"Fine I won't, anyway what's your name?"

"I'm Dallas Winston," he stated proudly.

"Well Dal-ASS, I won't yell at Johnny anymore." Ponyboy looked at Karley, no one ever called Dally that.

"What did you call me? You worthless piece of shit!" Dallas yelled.

"I might be a piece of shit, but at least I don't look like an elf!" Karlyle shot back.

Dallas got furious, his face was as red as red wine. "You're a bitch!" Karley nodded.

"Try telling me something I already don't know," after that Dallas stomped of into one of the corners. That corner happened too have Gabby in it. Dallas's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Her hair was blonde, I mean blonde, blonde. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, glaring at the empty salt shaker. Dallas didn't want very many people, but he wanted her. He walked over.

"Did the salt shaker do something too you?" She didn't say anything, she just looked at Dallas like he was stupid. (Compared to Gabby he was.)

"Hello," he said.

She cleared her throat, "What could you and your small mind possibly want?"

"Fine you broad, I could be talking too so many other people right now," he said that while sitting in front of her. She started giggling, "What?" Dally asked out of confusion.

"You must have a lot of other people to talk to, if you're wasting your time sitting in front of me," she stated.

Dallas was staring at her with great respect. Usually he never respected a woman, but she was just. . . Different. "Are you smart?"

"No."

"What?" He didn't understand, she was obviously smart.

"I'm not smart, I'm more than smart. I'm a highly intelligent genius, to be exact. I'm the smartest LaRusso in existents," she was proud of how knowledgeable she was.

He didn't know what to say, so he just asked, "Why are you at Dairy Queen, if you aren't even eating any food?" She stared at him again like he was stupid.

"Because, I'm waiting for my brother to get my potato chips," she said that like eating potato chips at a restaurant was normal.

"Potato chips? Can't you just get fries?"

"NO!" Gabby supposedly yelled, but her loud voice was just about how

normal people talk.

"Well why not?" He asked.

"Because, potato chips and fries are very different thing. Chips are cut thin, and good. And fries are thick, and over salty."

"But, they're both made of potatoes. . . Right?" Gabby shook her head, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Is this conversation going anywhere? Because if you're going to ask me out I'm going to say no."

Gabby POV

This boy's stupid, he knows nothing! He didn't even know that fries and potato chips are both from potatoes!

"What is your name, boy?" I asked.

"Dallas Winston, but call me Dally," this boy has an ego! He thinks he's something great.

"Okay Dallas, when are you going to leave me alone?" He shrugged.

"When I actually get to know your name."

"LaRusso, Gabby Moon, now leave my presents."

He laughed, "You name is LaRusso?" Like I said STUPID!

"No! My names Gabby, you unintelligent pompous," I'll be surprised if he actually knows half of what I just said.

"Pom-pom, what?" STUPID!

"What are you doing with my sister!" Jacob yelled, I didn't even notice he walked in the restaurant, because I was so occupied by staring at a stupid, pompous.

"He's trying to impress me, but it's really not working."

"You," he pointed toward Dallas. "Leave my sister alone, and you," He looked at me, "I brought you some chips." He handed them to me, and I realized, this guy is a moron! Almost everyone I know are stupid!

I pointed towards the name of chips, "These aren't potato chips."

"What? I'm pretty sure they are." I shook my head.

"This isn't a potato chip," I said pulling out a triangle shaped chip. "This is another lousy attempt to make a chip better than a potato chip. Can't you tell by the salt content?" He shook his head.

"If that's not a potato chip, what is it?" Dallas asked.

"This, is a corn chip. CORN! What were you thinking? That I like corn or something?"

Normal POV

Dallas was completely confused, Gabby was wearing a jacket that said, KORN on it. So doesn't she like corn? "But you jacket says KORN on it."

She nodded, "Congratulations, you can read! But my jacket has nothing to do with potato chips."

"But you like corn chips. . . Right?"

"NO! I hate corn chips."

Jacob eyed the clock on the wall, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Gabby demanded.

"To a bread convention."

"Who was that?"Dally asked Gabby.

"My brother, now I'm leaving. Please do not follow me." Dallas did exactly what she didn't want him to, he followed.

Meanwhile across the restaurant Steve, and Two-Bit came back with food. They handed Katt her sandwich, and Karley her cheeseburgers (Which just happen to have an extremely large amount of cheese on them.). The rest of the gang just got burgers, and fries.

"Isn't that too much cheese on that burger?" Ponyboy asked Karley. She only shook her head.

"No, but thanks for reminding me Ugly," she stuck her hand in her jacket, and pulled out the largest amount of cheese whiz the group has ever seen. By the time she was done adding cheese, the burger was about three inches long.

"Karley-" Johnny started, but he was cut off by an irritated Karlyle.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? My name is Karlyle, not KARLEY!"

Johnny's eyes got big, "I-I-I'm sorry for calling you Karley, but isn't that a little bit too much cheese," Karley gagged at his comment

"What?"

"I agree with Johnny," Ponyboy added, "Isn't that a little too much cheese?" She shook her head, "No!"

"Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow?" asked a bored Katt.

"Maybe get jumped by some Socs, why?"said Steve.

"Karley, they're real," whispered Katt.

The rest of the gang was confused. "What's real?"asked Pony.

"Socs," stated Katt.

"Yeah and there's Greasers too," added Johnny.

"Katt and I thought that Socs and Greasers weren't real. That they were just a made up game," Johnny looked at her. "Well when we were little we made up a game where you grab hoses, and spray each other until someone gives up."

Two-Bit got happy, "I want to play, and can we play at the park?" Katt shook her head in disagreement.

"No, you need a trampoline, and a whole bunch of hoses."

"Why?" Asked Darry.

"Here I'll explain," said the youngest, "First you split into teams, and name each other, Greasers or Socs. Then after that you do that, one team gets on the trampoline, and the other stands on the ground and spray each other with a hose. You have to have a net on the trampoline though."

"How come?" asked Johnny.

"'Cause things can get pretty nasty when you play this game," explained Karley.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"You might slip and fall off, but there has only been a couple of injures throughout all the years of playing this game, and none of them have been because of falling."

"Well. . . What happened?" asked Darrel.

"Karley and I were running around the yard, and I was getting sprayed with a hose, then I made a mistake by taking the hose from her. At first she was pushing me, and I was pulling hair. I thought it was just a cat fight, but Karlyle was out to get blood, so I ended up with a broken leg, and wrist. And Karley walked off with a sprained ankle." Katt told the gang, she looked at Ponyboy, who had a horrified expression on his face.

"You mean she hurt you?" He asked. Karley nodded.

"It was an accident, everyone gets pissed at times, and I just happen to get mad more often, so want to play?" Johnny and Pony shook their heads, while the rest of the gang nodded.

"Okay tomorrow around noon, we will meet you at. . ." Katt trailed off.

"The Dingo," Two-Bit suggested.

"Sure, bye guys," waved Katt.

"Bye Pretty boy," said Karley, and with that the two of them walked out of the restaurant. Knowing that they made new friends, and wondering where Gabby went.


	3. I Told You So

_**Another Sappy Love Story**_

_**By: JohnnyCakes148 and Yumi Koruda**_

_**Disclaimer: We unfortunately do NOT own the Outsiders, but we do however own the game Greasers vs. Socs. You should play it sometime. (All players MUST have Life insurance!) **_

_**Note:**_** Before the story starts I would like to say that thank you guys so much. I love you all. I want to say that this story is very weird and will stay live that. The OCs is actually real people. I know there personalities are very… up there. That's because I tried to make them like that. Let's take our character Karlyle. In real life she does act like that. She does have a cheese problem. She writes 'Gettin Crazy with the Cheese Wiz' on everything. So yeah that's how that goes… Oh, the story also takes place in the Outsiders time setting but as a lot of 2011 references like Wii, Wii games, and computers. Enjoy the story. **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I Told You So**_

_**RIP Jared**__** 1999-2011**_

_**Warning! Contains too much randomness! This was not meant to be a serious story. **_

_**SONG TIME! AND THE GREASER IN THE JACKET GONNA START A FIGHT AND PROBLEY KICK MY ASS CAUSE IM DRUNK EVERY NIGHT. **_

Katt and Karley walked into their large house. They were what the gang would consider Socs, but they made sure not to tell any of them that they were filthy rich.

"Are you sure want to play this game, Katt?" Karley began, "I mean you're only thirteen."

Katt immediately stopped in her tracks and pointed a finger at Karley. "I am fourteen, and you know it!"

"Since when?"

"Since a whole week ago!" Katt protested.

"Wow," Karley laughed. "A whole week!"

Katt smacked the older sister, "Shut-up, it's not my fault you were born about a year before me," Karley nodded at the response.

Then Dallas walked into the living room, where the two girls were talking. "Hi ladies, what are you doing?"

Karley and Katt went into panic mode. "What are you doing in my house Dal-ASS?" Dally shrugged.

"I was following the pretty blonde, Gabby. . . Something,"

"Our sister?" Asked Katt, she wasn't used to having Gabby pick up men that she really didn't know well. Dally nodded.

"Yeah, the blonde chick. Wait you guys have a sister?"

"No, Gabby is a guy," Karley said sarcastically.

Dallas's eyes grew extremely larger than usual. "You mean Gabby's a guy!" Karley and Katt shook their heads in disappointment.

"What does Gabby see in him, Karlyle?"asked Katt.

"I really don't know," whispered Karley so Dally couldn't hear.

"Hey Dally, where is Gabby anyway? questioned Katt.

He pointed towards Gabby's room. "She's in there, washing the blood away from her baseball bat." That's like Gabby.

Karley pulled Katt into Gabby's room. "Gabby Moon! Why have you brought that asshole into our house?" Gabby yet again cleared her throat.

"He followed me out Dairy Queen, I even told him to go away, but he's too stupid to understand."

Karley was freaking out. "Will you get him out before Jacob comes?" Gabby nodded.

"Dallas Winston get in here," ordered Gabby. He waltzed into the large room.

"This is the biggest house I have ever seen, even the windows, and doors are huge," Dally complemented.

"Get out, now!" Yelled Gabby.

"Why you don't want me here?" Gabby nodded. (AGAIN)

"Fiery, just how I like them," he said while jumping on Gabby.

"Do whatever you want Dal-ASS, just don't rape her," Karley said while pulling Katt out of the room.

Gabby pushed Dally off of her. "Get off of me you unintelligent pompous!"

Dally laughed. "What the fuck does pompous mean?" Asked Dallas.

"Pompous, means arrogant, or self-important. Like a jerk or something," Gabby explained.

"You're so smart, and you have a great word base."

Gabby looked at him, "You mean vocabulary?" He nodded.

Gabby motioned him towards the door, "Come on, we're leaving Dallas."

Dallas smiled. "Where are we going?"

She glared at him. "We are going for a walk," she said while making her way towards the door.

"Are you inviting me?" he said with a smirk.

Gabby rolled her blue eyes. "No, but I know you'll just follow anyway," she said.

"Okay babe," Dally said and grabbed her hand.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"But we can still hold hands?" he said hopefully.

"If you shut up," Gabby said agreeing.

So those two walked off into the mist of romance. Sparkling with sparkles of complete innocent love. No, not really. Gabby took him for a walk until they were far enough so no one could hear any screams. Dally unfortunately didn't notice that Gabby grabbed her bat. She didn't kill him, but he does have bruise on his head.

Later, the LaRussos made their way towards the Dingo. On their way there Karley talked about mozzarella and Johnny. Katt was thinking about her battle plan. She started thinking about fighting. Blah… Blah…Blah

Soon they made their way into the Dingo. They only knew where it was because they went snooping around. Karley spotted Johnny's head out of the crowd and dragged Katt over to them.

"Hi guys," Karley said grinning.

"Hi Katt, Karley," Steve said.

"What did you call me?" Karley demanded.

"Karley," he said unsteadily.

"Oh okay," she said smiling.

Ponyboy was confused. "Is it Karley or Karlyle?"

Katt giggled. "The world will never know," she replied. Ponyboy just stared at her in bewilderment.

"So where do you guys live?" Darry asked.

"In a big mansion place," Karley answered while resting her head on Johnny's shoulder. This caused that boy to blush a very deep shade of red.

"A mansion?" Sodapop repeated.

"So you guys are Socs?" Steve looked at them strangely.

"Currently the strangest Socs I have ever met," Two-Bit added.

"We are not Socs," Karley said, "We just have a lot of money."

"A shiot (Shee-ot) load of money," Katt added.

"A shiot?" Ponyboy said while trying to pronounce the foreign word. Everyone just ignored him.

"We just don't really know how to spend it," Karley added, "So we do random stuff."

The boys ended up debating whether they we Socs or not. Because they sure were the strangest Socs they have encountered. "I still think they're like some mental Socs," Steve said.

"Shut up, Steve," Karley snapped at him.

"What?"

"Nothing Stevie."

After more debating (a lot more) they decided the LaRussos were not Socs. They were indeed just bizarre rich people.

Now you, friend, think. You were saved by a bunch of random girls and the next thing you know, there inviting you to their house. Odd, yes it is. These were thoughts going through Ponyboy's head.

"So," Karley began, "Are you coming or not?"

There was stillness among the boys. "Sure," Sodapop said uncertain.

Katt began dancing around. Karley just smirked and grabbed Johnny's hand and walked off. Katt soon followed with a bright smile on her face.

When the gang finally arrived at the LaRusso's mansion, they almost made themselves go into shock. The house was huge, and I mean huge. The mansion was painted in a variety of colors.

Katt noticed there looks. "We had issues on what color to paint the house."

"So how do we get started," Darry asked.

"First we have to ask," Karley began, "Who here does not have life insurance?"

Johnny raised his hand quietly. "Don't worry Pretty Boy," Karley said patting his shoulder. Johnny didn't say anything.

"Why do we need life insurance?" Darry asked.

Katt got teary eyed. "Because of what happened to our little brother."

Darry grabbed Sodapop, who then grabbed Ponyboy and held him to his chest. Karley spoke next, "I forgot about Jared."

"What happened to Jared?" Sodapop asked.

Katt hugged the closest person to her, which happened to be Steve. "He died during a game of Greasers vs. Socs," she cried as Steve tried to pry her off.

"I don't want to play anymore," Johnny whined.

Karley started chuckling. Katt let go of Steve and giggled gleefully.

"Why are you laughing at the death if your kid brother!" Ponyboy yelled horrifically.

Katt just laughed louder. "Cause Jared was a parakeet."

The Curtis brothers let go of each other. "A parakeet?"

"Yeah, I got him stuffed," Karley stated proudly.

"Did you guys bring your swimming trunks?" Katt asked while attempting to alter the conversation.

There was a hush over the crowd of boys. "Were we supposed to?" Darry asked.

"We did say there would be hoses," Karley stated.

Two-bit was confused. "I thought you said hoes, because I brought cond-"

"Dallas get away from me!"

Everyone's attention was turned to Gabby, who was running away from Dally. "Come on Babe!" he yelled, "Let's go have some fun!"

Gabby ran behind Karley and yelled, "I am protected by the power of my sister's anger management problem!" Karlyle raised an eyebrow t Gabby.

"Dally?"

Dallas stopped. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

Dallas completely ignored the question. "Have you seen this place? It is huge. These people have a pool and huge eating place."

"Just shut up Elf!" Karley yelled.

While Karley and Dally were yelling, Katt decided to pick out swim trunks. Where the hell did she get the swim trunks? From a closet that has was built in the garage. Why did they have them? Jacob used to be on a swim team. Katt looked through all the trunks, deciding. For Darry she pick black trunks with red flames on the left pant leg. Sodapop's trunks were turquoise with green leaves. Steve received plain orange ones. Two-Bit got dark blue trunks and an oversize white t-shirt. She gave Ponyboy black trunks with gray Hawaiian flowers. Katt handed Johnny camouflage trunks and a tight black rash guard. (A tight long sleeved shirt use in swimming) He put it on and Katt made him wait for Karley's approval.

Katt and Gabby (who was begged to play by Katt) decided to get ready too. Katt put on black shorts. Her top was a black bathing suit top that snapped in the back and tied behind her neck. Katt tied a camouflage sash around her waist. The sash had a black pocket stitched to the side.

Gabby, who would say she was forced, put on camouflage short shorts. No one ever saw what top she was wearing because she put a black jacket over it.

Soon, everyone was dressed. Except Dally, Karley.

Johnny was standing calmly watching Dally and Karley fight. "Should we get their attention?" he asked.

"Puppy hold your arms out," Katt demanded.

Johnny just looked at Katt. Katt stared at him with her dark eyes. It finally got to her that he wasn't going to listen. She took things into her own hands. Katt pulled Johnny close to her.

Karley saw Katt's action toward Johnny. She snapped. Karley ran up to Katt nod Johnny. She grabbed Katt by her arm and threw her in any direction. Karley hugged Johnny tightly. She turned her head towards her younger sister (who was sitting on the ground laughing). "Katt LaRusso, don't you EVER touch him again," Karley demanded. (Dally was still yelling at Karley.) Johnny was blushing even harder. Katt didn't take the threat seriously. She never did. "Do like what I picked for Johnny?" Katt asked.

Karley let go of Johnny to observe. She nodded her head in approval. "You did a very good job." Karley let go of Johnny and went to change. When she came back she was wearing black pants with many pockets and a camouflage t-shirt.

Katt looked up at Dally. Dally looked down at her. "I don't like little kids," he sneered.

Katt glared at him. "I'm fourteen."

"You're so small."

She ignored his statement "Are you going to play?"

"What are you playing?"

"Greasers vs. Socs."

"OK. Do I need bathing suit?"

"Do you have abs?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then just take you shirt off," she said before walking away. Dally shrugged his shoulders and did what he was told.

The LaRusso girls took the boys their trampoline. This was a very big, like extremely big, trampoline.

Karley showed up in bathing suit

"What do we do first?" Darry asked.

"Teams," Karley confirmed, "Darry and I are the leaders. Darry's team will be his brothers, Two-Bit and Dal-ASS. My team will be my sisters, Stevie, and my Johnny. Any objections? Ok, there are rules.

Rule 1: Do not take MY hose.

Rule 2: Do not get Gabby's bangs wet.

Rule 3: MY hose shall not be touched.

Rule 4: DO NOT; I repeat, DO NOT touch MY Johnny.

There are 4 hoses spread out in the battle area. You must have at least one teammate on the trampoline at all times. Everyone else is allowed to be on the field. (This was 1.5 acres) If one team member quits the whole team loses. We have to flip coin on which team is a Greasers or Socs. The goal is to make the other team surrender. Does everyone get it?"

The crowned of young people nodded. Katt gave Darry a coin. "If you get heads your Socs." Darry flipped the coin with such determination. The coin flipped in the air, landed in his palm, and he turned it over.

"Heads."

Two-Bit got on his knees and yelled at the sky. "Why!" he shouted, "Why God? Must you punish us!" Katt became tremendously scared and hid behind Karley.

"Everyone has 5 minutes to come up with a battle plan," Karley said before dragging her team off.

"What's our plan, Karlyle?" Katt asked.

Karley already had everything down. "To be honest I have no idea. Right now I need Katt to and run for 2 hoses."

"What can I do?" Steve asked as soon as Katt left.

Karley put hand on his shoulder. She spoke in a grim tone, "Stevie, I'm giving you the most important job. I want you to protect my Johnny with your life. When Katt comes back with the hoses, you'll get one of them."

When Katt came back Steve and Karley took the hoses. Karley got on top of the trampoline and waited for time to be up. "Darry!" she called, "Times up!" Darry climbed on the trampoline. Sodapop (who had hose) and Ponyboy ran off in separate directions. Dally just started poising with his muscles and looked around for Gabby. Two-Bit was sitting in the grass drinking beer. Darry stood up with pride and held a hose.

"Ok, kid. I don't want to hurt, so I will go easy on you."

Karley just stared at him. "Yeah, you do that, Cow face," she said while spraying water in his face.

Darry tried running closer to her, but fell flat on his face due to the slippery surface. He got back up and sprayed the area where Karley was standing. It sucked for him because she wasn't there. He turned around only to get more water sprayed in his face. He held is hose up and sprayed Karley's shirt. Karley just raised an eyebrow at Darry. "Really? That's extremely pathetic, Cow Face." He tried to jump her, but just stepped forward and slipped again. Poor Darry... He got on his knees and spewed the surface of the trampoline where Karley was standing. The newly wet ground caused Karley to slip.

Darry started making a noise between a snort and a laugh, like a pig choking. That must be a beautiful noise. Karley took something out of one of her many pockets and threw it at Darry. A blast of red dust flew in his face. He stared swinging his arm around trying to clear the smoke. Once the red mist was gone, he was left with the problem of the dust in his eyes. He tried to rub the stuff out of his eyes, but instead made it worst. While he was rubbing his eyeballs Karley kept spraying him the back of his head on full blast.

"Come on, man!" Darry yelled, "Let me at least get up!" She didn't stop. "Pleasssee," Darry whined.

"I hate whinerrrrsss," Karley whined back at him.

"I think I'm going blind!" Darry shouted Karley rolled her and continued spray water on him.

Who can we bother now? ….Two-Bit. Katt ran up to Two-Bit. He was sitting in grass with his shirt over his head and was poking at his stomach. "Um… What are you doing?" Two-Bit instantly fixed his shirt and grabbed his beer.

"I wasn't doing anything," he said.

Katt thought for a moment. "But you were-

"Does your sister ever talk about me?" he cut her off.

"Karley? No, not really," she answered.

"No, the other one. The blonde chick."

"Gabby doesn't talk about boys much. Only the one from the Japanese cartoons." Two-Bit felt butt-hurt. "Are you even playing?"

Two-Bit thought for a moment before he spoke, "Yeah, I am. I'm watchin' people to … make sure no one gets hurt." he stated proudly.

"OK," Katt said before skipping off.

Two-Bit smiled to himself. "You are one very good smartass, Keith. You got rid of her quickly." So then Two-Bit resumed the poking to his belly.

Katt started skipping around randomly until she felt water his he foot. She looked around and realized the water was coming from Sodapop. He was sleeping under a tree and the hose was just laying there. Katt walked up to him then sat in front of him. She stared at his face for a few seconds. She grabbed the hose from his hand, put the running water threw his hair, then put the hose back down. He slowly started waking up. Soda shook his head little. He opened his eyes slowly. "What was that for, kid?"

"You were sleeping," she simply said. She kept gazing at him.

"Aren't you supposed to attack me?" he asked.

She thought hard about her answer. "No, you're too pretty."

"Can I go back to sleep?" he asked while yawning.

"OK, I'm leaving," she said before getting up and walking away. She began walking around randomly again.

Well, that was boring. Let's go find Gabby. Gabby Moon was sitting in a tree watching Karlyle and Darry's fight. She was about ten feet off the ground. She was so relaxed. Maybe she should take nap? She rested her back against the tree trunk and started to doze off…

"Hey, Babe I found you!" Gabby looked down and saw Dally… without a shirt.

"Dallas, where is shirt?" Gabby asked.

"The little one said if I got abs, I don't need one," he replied. "Do you want to see them, Babe?"

"Don't call me that, pompous," Gabby sneered.

"I know what that means and let me tell you, that hurts a lot," he said and grabbed his heart in an overly dramatic pose.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "It was meant to hurt."

Dally gave a heavy fake gasp. "Gabby! Are you saying you hate me?"

Gabby stared down at him. She didn't hate him. She didn't particular like him either. "No, you're just annoying."

"Aren't you supposed to be like trying to kill me or something along that line?" Dally questioned.

Gabby leaned back against the tree again. It was moments like this she hated. She didn't have her bat on her either. She started to have a tiny spaz attack. She just wanted to go to sleep. Stupid little sisters, making her play a game. Think Gabby, think, what would your sisters say. "Umm… You're too pretty," she said. There was a long pause that came from Dallas.

Right then she realized what she said. **Note:** **Gabby just had a stupid moment.** "Wait! I mean-

"Gabby you're so sweet! That's it I'm coming up there!" he shouted and began climbing the tree.

"No stay down there!" Dally of course did not obey. He climbed up to her and sat right in front of her. He leaned over her, making scoot back against the trunk of the tree. Dally kept getting closer. "You're to close!" Gabby put her hands on his chest and pushed him. The thrust caused Dally to start to fall. In the moment of panic he grabbed the nearest thing. The nearest thing happened to be Gabby. He pulled Gabby down with him until they hit the ground with a hard thud. Gabby was on top with her hands clenched on his shoulders. Dallas had his hands wrapped around her waist. Gabby moved off Dally without delay. She sat a good three feet away from him. Dally was just laying there. He stared at the sky. His face was colorless sand he was breathing heavily.

Gabby hesitated. "Are you okay?" Dally didn't answer. "Dallas?" She walked over to him and stood next to him. "Dallas?" Dally he moved his head slightly to look at her.

"I… can't… breathe," he panted.

"You probably knocked the wind out of yourself," she said in a silky soft tone.

Dally sat up slowly. He was still having trouble breathing. Gabby bent down next to him and put up three fingers to his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.  
>Dally squinted his eyes as her fingers. "Umm… Three."<p>

Gabby sighed. "Good. You're not hurt," she said and stood back up. Dally followed soon after. "Can you walk?" Gabby asked.

Dally laughed. "Gee Gabby; I didn't know you cared so much." Gabby shook her head in disappointment and started to walk away. Dallas ran up to her and started walking side by side with her. He flung his arm over shoulders. Then Gabby elbowed him in the ribs. "You know Gabby you have nice legs," he said smirking.

"Go away, stupid."

"No."

Gabby started running, and of course Dally followed. "Wait up, Babe!"

Gabby started running faster. "Get away!" … Well those two are having lots of fun. We should leave them to it. Let's check on Karley and Darry.

Karley was standing on the trampoline one Darry was walking around with his arms stretched out in front of him. (He had dropped his hose.) "Shit! I can't see a damn thing." Karley on the hand was half laughing her ass off and getting half bored with Darrel.

She walked to the edge of the trampoline and yelled, "Ugly! Where the hell are you! I'm getting bored! Come up here!"

Where is Ponyboy? He was hiding in a bush. Frankly (I like the word), the boy was scared out of his wits... He heard noises around him and then heard a crash. He popped his head out of the bushed. He saw Katt sitting next to a broken branch and under a tree. She was grabbing ankle. Pony got out of the bushes and walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Katt looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I hurt myself," she said quietly.

"Can you get back up?" he asked. Katt go on her knees and slowly tried to balance herself. She finally got herself in both feet, but fell forward onto Ponyboy's chest.

"It hurts," she said into his chest before pulling away. She had a grip on his forearms.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked with concern. Katt looked up at him. She kept moving closer to his face. Ponyboy lent in. Just when their lips were going to touch, Katt smiled and flipped so he had his back against the tree trunk. His eyes got big. Katt let go of him and stood straight up. She put a hand on her hip and smirked at the confused boy. Ponyboy's face was extremely red. To him he had absolutely no idea what had happened. The only thing he could recall was coming close to kissing a girl he met two days ago. When he finally realized what happened he stared straight at Katt. She was standing five feet away from him. She started giggling.

"You're so lean looking," she said, "You don't really have abs, but you can almost see the outline of them." Pony's face got even redder (if possible).

"Your ankle?" he asked while trying to hide is crimson face.

"It's fine."

Ponyboy gulped. "But you were hurt a second ago."

Katt took a step closer towards him. "I lied."

There was a pregnant pause. Ponyboy took a deep breath. "You were going to…kiss me."

"I was," she said flatly.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

Katt took another step towards him. "You seem upset. Did you want one?" Ponyboy didn't say anything. "I'll give you one if you want one."

Ponyboy was beyond embarrassed. "It would nice," he said very quietly.

Katt giggled. "Well, come closer." Ponyboy made his way towards her. When he was about two steps away, Katt threw that magical brown stuff from the ground call dirt in face. He started losing his eye sight.

"Katt, I can't see!" he yelled. There was no answer. When he finally got his eye sight he realized Katt wasn't there.

That was a weird. Oh… we forgot about Steve and Johnny. Steve and Johnny were just stand a good distance away from the trampoline. They hadn't said anything since the game began. "We don't talk much do we, Johnnycakes?" Steve said breaking the ice.

"I don't think so," Johnny replied.

"Hey, you want to see something?" Steve asked.

"Sure," he said uncertainly.

"Watch." He put the hose in his mouth for a second then took it back out. Johnny stared a Steve. Water started spraying out of his nose.

Johnny's eyes got big. "That's gross," he said flatly.

"Oh shit!" Steve yelled.

"What?"

"I have to take a piss!"

"Then go to the bathroom," Johnny said simply.

"I can't leave!" he shouted while doing the 'clap' 'clap' potty dance.

"Why?"

"Gabby will think I give up to easily!" Steve explained.

Johnny was confused. "What does Gab-?

"Karley!" Steve yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Can I go pee?"

Karley thought for a moment. Someone would have to protect her Johnny one someone would have to be on the trampoline. "Katt!" Katt showed out of nowhere. "Get on the trampoline," Karley demanded. Katt did what she was told and Karley jumped down with her hose, and ran over to Johnny. Now if you remember, Gabby was being chased by Dally. Well, since we last read about them; Gabby found her bat and is now chasing Dally.

Dally ran towards Karley and… Dare I write it? He grabbed her hose and pulled it out of her hands. Yeah, wrong thing to do. As Dally point the hose at Gabby and sprayed he face (which consist of her bangs) Karley grabbed his arm and snapped it backwards. Dally let go of the hose and yelled, "Son of a bitch! I quit! Oh shit my fucking arm!" Karley had just broke Dallas's arm in case you didn't know. Gabby, who was still rage and failed to notice what had happened, swung her bat at the side of Dally's head and left a very noticeable purple bruise. "Fuck!" Dally screamed, "I already said I fucking quit!"

Soon, everyone gathered around. Even Darry who was still have trouble with his sight. (Katt was helping him.)  
>Katt stared at Dally. "I told you so."<p>

"You broke his arm," Johnny whimpered.

"You bet I did," Karley said proudly.

Gabby finally calmed down and said, "Come on Dally were going to the hospital." Gabby and Dally both left.

"Do we go home?" Steve asked.

"No!" Katt yelled. "They should stay for dinner!" **(Insert cheesy ending there) See you next time!**


End file.
